


Day 3

by rhysgore



Series: Kinktober 2016 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Mile High Club, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: Gabriel hates flying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for kinktober day 3: public

Airplanes are, in a word, disgusting. In many more words, they’re cramped, claustrophobic, flying metal tubes that best-case scenario have their passengers breathing in stale air for hours on end, and worst-case, are petri dishes for all manner of bacteria. Gabriel has never liked flying- give him a train or a car, or hell, even a goddamn _horse_ would probably be better- but unfortunately, it’s something he has to do.

 

Flying is _especially_ bad when he’s one hour into a five-hour flight, and out of the blue, his body decides that _right now_ is the best time for him to pop a boner.

 

It very literally comes out of nowhere. One moment he’s reclining in his too-small seat, trying his best to relax, the next his pants are uncomfortably tight and chafing around his swollen cock. And he’s wearing slacks, too, the line of it all too obviously tenting the silky, dark fabric.

 

Hurriedly, Gabriel glances around, looking for a bag or something he can put on his lap to hide the fact that he’s embarrassingly hard. He does have one small blessing, though- he’s right next to the window, so there’s only one person who can realistically see what’s going on with his body. And that person is…

 

… Looking right at him.

 

For better or for worse, it’s not a random stranger sitting next to him and getting an eyeful. It’s Jack. Jack has seen him naked plenty of times, so this _shouldn’t_ be weird, but as it turns out, catching a glimpse of someone’s dick in the showers or even _actually_ sleeping with them is a lot different from, say, having to sit next to their very, very obvious erection in a public place. He’s turning away, blushing bright pink, and Gabriel can feel his own face burning as he jerks his head around to stare out the window. Fuck.

 

He’s wondering how he’s possibly going to be able to talk to Jack after the plane lands, hoping on the slim chance that Jack didn’t actually see anything, when he feels a light pressure on his knee. Something moves in slow circles on the side of his kneecap, soft but insistent, and he realizes after a moment that it’s a thumb. Jack’s thumb, attached to Jack’s hand, is resting on his leg.

 

Gabriel turns back to look at the man, and stops in his track when he sees the expression on Jack’s face. His cheeks are red, he’s worrying his lower lip with his teeth, and his eyes are a thin ring of bright blue around the blown black circles of his pupils. The movement isn’t accidental, nor is the way his touches get bolder the longer Gabriel doesn’t do anything to stop him, sliding up and down the length of Gabe’s thigh.

 

When he gets to Gabriel’s clothed erection, dragging his fingers up the side of it, Gabriel hisses, fingers curling into his armrests. It comes out louder than he thought it would, even over the hum of the plane’s engines, and he glances hurriedly around to make sure no one’s staring.

 

No one is. Except Jack.

 

This is definitely dangerous territory, and Gabe’s not exactly sure how he feels about it. What he _is_ sure about, however, is that if Jack takes his hand off, Gabriel _will_ murder him. His eyes flutter open and shut as Jack grips him more firmly, palm rubbing steadily at him through two layers of fabric. He can’t stifle every broken noise that comes out of his mouth, but he still tries, clamping his mouth shut so no one will hear him and realize that he is currently being jerked off in the middle of an extremely crowded commercial airline flight.

 

Jack, meanwhile, is trying his damndest to appear casual and cavalier about the whole thing, but Gabe can feel the way his grip tightens with every noise, can see how he licks his lips, how his free hand is clenched into a tight fist, as if he’s fighting his every urge to touch himself as well. He’s still careful about his volume, but Gabriel can’t exactly deny that them being somewhere like this is doing it for him. The idea that at any time someone could look over and see them is making him subtly move his hips, gyrating up into Jack’s hand. Experimentally, Gabriel lets out a louder moan, and is instantly rewarded with Jack squeezing his eyes shut, gulping in a way that reminds him of the last time he had Jack choking around his cock. The memory of Jack’s reddened, tear-stained face looking up at him, throat bulging and lips stretched wide is nearly enough to make him come.

 

The sounds he’s making are enough to warrant a warning look from Jack, but not enough to keep the man from unbuttoning and quietly unzipping his slacks, sliding his hand into Gabriel’s underwear. He squeezes Gabe’s heavy balls, jerking him in small, deliberate motions while Gabe does his absolute best to not just give in and hump Jack’s hand.

 

In the end, it’s the thought of someone glancing up and just happening to see Jack with a hand down his pants that makes Gabriel orgasm, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth and biting down _hard_ to prevent himself from shouting as he does so, a muffled _“mmmh!”_ escaping him instead as he comes in spurts over Jack’s hand and the nice fabric of his slacks. The cost for dry cleaning is going to be exorbitant, but as he reclines and tries to pull himself together, he honestly doesn’t give a shit about that.

 

What’s more interesting is the way Jack pulls his hand back, licking cum coyly off of his fingers. He leans in close, and whispers in Gabriel’s ear,

 

“Bathroom. Wait five minutes, then come back.”

 

Then he unbuckles his seatbelt, gets up and saunters away, hips swaying in a way that Gabriel couldn’t possibly be expected to tear his eyes away from.

  
The airplane is generally a disgusting, boring, and occasionally terrifying thing, but still, he has no complaints about the in-flight entertainment.


End file.
